


Mornings

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: Prompt: Domestic Yatesbert





	

Abby blinked her eyes open slowly and frowned at the morning sunlight that shone on her face. She turned on her side and reached out to Erin's side of the bed to find it empty. "Erin?" she called out.

"Damn it!" she heard Erin exclaim from the kitchen. Abby flipped back over on to her back as Erin entered the room carrying a tray of food. "I wanted to wake you up and surprise you."

Abby sat up and leaned against the headboard. "What is all this for?" she asked as Erin set the tray of breakfast food down on the bed. 

Erin shrugged and climbed onto the bed. "This is just because I love you." She crawled up and straddled Abby's waist, leaning her head down to capture her lips. She began to pull away when she felt Abby's hand at the back of her neck, pulling her back in again. They shared a few more kisses and then finally separated. 

"You're wearing my shirt," Abby observed slyly. 

"Well, I couldn't make breakfast naked." Erin made herself comfortable under the covers beside Abby and pulled the tray up between them. "We have eggs, bacon, toast, jam, orange juice, and strawberries."

"Mmm," Abby moaned. "It looks delicious." 

They made their plates and chatted as they ate. When they were done, Erin set the dishes back on the tray and went to take it to the kitchen when Abby stopped her with a hand on her arm. "What?" she asked.

Abby wordlessly took the tray from her girlfriend and laid it on the floor beside the bed. She pulled the covers off of Erin and threw her leg over the redhead's hips, her hands pressing into the mattress on either side of her shoulders. Abby placed tender kisses along Erin's jaw and then flicked her tongue across her lips. Erin gasped and Abby took the opportunity to slip her tongue in and tease Erin's tongue. Erin moaned and kissed Abby back eagerly. Just as they were about to go farther into their make out session, a little yap sounded next to the bed. Abby sighed and dropped her head into Erin's chest, muttering "damn dog" into her button up shirt.

"I'll let him out," Erin said and began to sit up.

"No," Abby stopped her. "You made me breakfast, the least I can do is take the dog out." She kissed Erin once more and got out of the bed. She threw on a robe and tied it tightly as she stepped into her slippers. "Come on, Mike Hat, let's go potty." The dog barked happily and followed Abby out of the bedroom. 

"Don't forget the mail!" Erin called out as she slid out of the bed. She took the dishes to the kitchen and began to wash them while Abby was out with the dog. About ten minutes later, Abby returned in a huff. "We are never dog sitting for Kevin ever again," she grumbled. "Damn thing got out of his leash and took off down the street. Had to chase him for two blocks, the wind picked up as soon as I caught him and at least four passersby got a peek at my goodies."

Erin smiled and shook her head as she dried her hands on a dishtowel. "I'm sorry, Abby. Kevin will be home tomorrow, though, so only one more night with Mike and we will be dog free."

Abby hummed and ran her hands through her hair. Feeling eyes on her, she looked up to find Erin smiling softly at her. "What?"

"Nothing," Erin grinned. "I just love you, that's all."

Abby raised an eyebrow and let of a little chuckle. "I love you, too." She stepped towards her girlfriend and pulled her in by her hips. She slipped her hands under the shirt and grabbed a firm hold of Erin's bare ass. "Shall we finish what we started earlier?"

"Mmm," Erin moaned quietly, before she leaned down and nipped at Abby's lips. "Depends..."

"On what?"

"Did you remember to get the mail?"

" _Shit_."


End file.
